Proverbs 27:17
by angietsai
Summary: When a spy's cover gets blown and is held captive, who could help him? And what happens when backup also gets caught? Some Mike/Fi romance and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Tell me who the hell are you_," the world renowned Russian terrorist demanded to know, with a gun pointed to the head of none other than the ex-spy Michael Westen.

"I-I told you, I'm Maxim Yablonsky, I'm just here to help you with your plans to bomb the city," Michael stammered. He had his arms and legs tied up and was trying to think under the pressure. It wasn't easy for him, after being beat up.

The terrorist pulled the collar of Michael's blood-stained shirt closer to his face, "then why did we find these?" The terrorist held up a bug. "I found this in my car. Nobody but you could have planted it in there. Please don't tell me you have an earpiece inside of you right now too." He reached at Michael's ear and sure enough, he held up the earpiece that he had found.

"Vladmir, I- I can explain. My boss just wanted to keep track of everything to make sure that we would not screw up!" Michael attempted to say anything that would save his life.

"Shut up! I will not tolerate this crap anymore." Vladmir decided.

Right before he threw the earpiece and bug on the floor and stepped on them, Michael heard a voice from the earpiece, it was very faint, but loud enough for him to hear, "_MICHAEL!_"

The killer sighed, "Something tells me that your name is not Maxim Yablonsky."

Michael stared at the pulverized earpiece on the floor and muttered under his breath, "_Fiona…_."

"Lock him in!" The terrorist told his other men. Two hefty men walked up to Michael and dragged him into a tiny room in the back. There were no windows, no vents. The only exit is out the one door.

"Off you go, buddy," One of the hefty men roughly pushed Michael in the room and slammed the door behind him. Michael attempted to stay awake and think of an escape plan after the beating he took. He closed his eyes and groaned from the pain he was received. The energy slowly drained out of him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Michael woke up to a loud thud.

Michael recognized the voice of one of the hefty men, "sorry, boss! My cart fell over."

"Shh! Geez, can't you do anything right? Faster, faster! Hustle! We have to move all our equipment to the warehouse next door by tomorrow, and then we will proceed by the plans at 3 o'clock." Vladmir yapped at the men.

Michael heard all of it. He needed to think of a plan quickly. He can't afford to let the bomb go off. It was not common for spies to panic about a situation, but Michael was started to panic. Time was running out.

Seconds later, another one of Vladmir's men walked in, holding a girl's hands behind her back, "Hey, boss! I found this little whore behind our warehouse, what should we do with her?"

"Oh… look who joined our little party," Vladmir taunted in a diabolic tone.

"Let… me... go!" the girl struggled under the grasp of the man.

"Hey, your face is not half bad. Let me fix it up a little bit." Vladmir took out a knife from his pocket and placed it on the girl's cheek.

Michael winced at the excruciating shriek let out by the girl.

"Ask that nutjob if he knows her," Vladmir ordered his men.

A few seconds later, one of Vladmir's hefty men opened the door to Michael's room, holding the girl in front of him. "Hey, bro. Do you know this chick? We found her back. Does she have anything to do with you?"

Michael stared in disbelief. It was Fiona. Her condition was terrible. Her shirt was ripped, her hair was a mess, and her face was bleeding uncontrollably from the cut from Vladmir. Fiona blinked "no" in morse code. Michael's eyes started to tear up as he gulped before answering with a curt, "No."

"Boss! He says he doesn't know her!" The man shouted back.

"Okay, take her there then," Vladmir replied.

Fiona looked back at Michael as long as she can, while they dragged Fiona out of Michael's room. "I'm sorry, Fi… it's the only way to save you…" Michael whispered to himself.

**YAY my first burn notice FF xD I hope you guys liked it... it was a pretty short chapter but there will be more to come :) Please review my lovelies~**

**-Angie xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michael sat dejectedly in the corner of the tiny room. Hours passed by, and he didn't feel like doing anything anymore. It was nearly impossible for him to help Fiona now. He didn't even know where they were keeping her. Yet, Michael knew that if he had said "yes, I love her," Vladmir and his men would have killed her right there, accusing him of being a traitor and calling for back-up.

Just then, one of Vladmir's men opened the door, "Hey, get up. We want you to interrogate that chick from earlier. You may be able to get some information out of her. As of now, you're on Vladmir's bad side. Do this and he might cut you some slack. So can you do it?"

Michael tried to put on his best poker face and replied with a confident, "yes." Even if it meant angrily pushing the love of your life around and shouting at her, it may be better than not seeing her at all. Plus, they might be able to send some messages to help each other.

"Alright, then hurry up and get your ass in here," he ordered.

Michael slowly walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him. The whole world seemed to have stopped for them. Nothing made him happier than seeing Fiona. She looked back at him longingly. Her hands were tied in the back of the chair.

Michael looked up at the corner of the room. _Oh, of course there would be a camera_, he thought. That meant Vladmir was probably monitoring his every move now. He slowly walked up to the table and sat down across from Fiona. "What is your name?" Michael sat down across from Fi and sternly asked.

"Calliope," Fiona bluffed.

Michael gave her a slight nod for consent. He knew that Fiona was a trained spy and would not give any information that would risk her life.

"Okay, Calliope. Who do you work for?"

"No one," Fiona firmly answered.

"Then who sent you here?"

"Nobody. I'm just someone that was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Michael pretended to sound annoyed, when in truth he was glad she didn't expose anything, "Okay. Don't tell me I didn't give you enough chances. I will ask you one last time. _Who. Sent. You_?"

"No. One. Listen, you will not be getting any information out of me sooner or -"

Fiona was interrupted by Michael standing up, "bitch, just shut the hell up." He walked to the other side of the table next to Fiona and threw a harsh punch to her cheek.

Fiona let out a painful cry and fell and tipped over along with the chair she was tied to. Michael felt a throbbing pain in his heart as soon as her body knocked cold to the floor. He really did not want to, but just to be safe, Michael also gave his girlfriend a brutal kick in the stomach before walking out of the interrogation room with an aching heart.

"You did a good job in there," Vladmir complimented as Michael walked out.

"I do not think we are going to get any information out of her," Michael admitted.

Vladmir smirked, "Well… that is why they invented the handy dandy truth serum, right?"

Michael wished he did not hear what he just did, "you are a cruel bastard, did you know that?" Some spies have been trained so that the truth serum will not have any effect on them, and Michael hoped for nothing more that Fiona was one of them.

"If I am, then why are you still alive? Now go back in the room before I tell my men to drag you in there."

Upon returning to his room, Michael laid down on the cold, stone floor and closed his eyes. He felt terrible about what he did to Fiona and how he could not do anything about it. The same thoughts aimlessly passed through his head over and over again until he was disturbed by sound of the doorknob turning. At situations like these, a spy's first instinct is always to reach for their gun. But in this case, Michael was just getting used to life without his handgun.

Michael continued to stare at the door, expecting Vladmir or one of his men. As the door opened, he could not believe his eyes. It was like a breath of fresh air for him. The person at the door was not Vladmir or any of his men, but Fiona Glennane, the infamous trigger-happy girlfriend.

"_Michael…_" she rushed in and cupped her gentle palms on his cheeks.

Michael gazed into her tear-filled eyes, "_Fi… you're okay… how the hell-"_

"Vladmir and his men are out in the warehouse next door right now. They're keeping me in the room next door. I used my bobby pin, remember?" Fiona managed to smile and choke out a laugh.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry… I should have protected you… But Fi, really? Calliope? Out of all the names in the world?" Michael questioned while stroking her cheek, over the cut from Vladmir and the bruise from his punch.

Fiona wiped her tears away, "I'm fine, Michael. You should be more concerned about yourself. That's not even the biggest problem right now. We need to stop their plans."

"Oh yeah, about that. Let me just reach into my pocket and take out my handy cell phone and call Sam or Jesse right now," Michael sarcastically remarked.

Fiona's voice gradually got replaced by a whisper, "wait, Michael. I think I hear one of his men. I should go back before they find out I'm here. I'll see you soon, promise. Love you."

Before Michael could say goodbye back, Fiona quickly ran out of the room, meticulously closing the door behind her.

"_I love you too_," Michael mumbled in desolation after she left.

**A/N: ****I hope you guys liked it! if not, please give me constructive criticism on how to make it better. (: Oh, and if any of you watch korean dramas, you can probably tell that I got inspired by IRIS when writing this chapter hehe x) and yes Calliope is a reference to Callie from Grey's hehe I just think that it's the coolest name ever. Isn't it?**

**Anyways, Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter! It's what motivates and help me improve so you guys can have better stories ^^**

**-Angie xoxo**


End file.
